


I think about going back to her all the time

by durantesknight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A LOT of canon divergence, F/F, Feelings, also mick/snart, and ray/nate, bc canon is dumb sometimes, mentions of amaya/zari, sara lance as The Mom Friend™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: The one where Sara Lance, the certified mom friend, sometimes borrows the jumpship to see Nyssa.orSara and Alex talking gave me feelings.





	I think about going back to her all the time

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we begin:
> 
> I'm a big fan of the I Didn't Watch So It Didn't Happen approach so guess what? Martin Stein is alive and well being the best grandpa ever.
> 
> There is no such thing as a straight Legend.
> 
> Mick and Len were married, they had a big wedding planned by Lisa.
> 
> and i havent watched arrow in YEARS so yeah i have no idea what Nyssa is doing appart from a few stuff i saw on tumblr.

_I think about going back to her all the time_ is what she tells Alex. And she does. Usually in bed, when her brain seems unable to shut down, she thinks about what Nyssa might be doing, what she is thinking, she think about the times when they were together and has to hold back tears.

 

She doesn’t show it though. No, she is Sara Lance, Captain of the Legends. She sleeps with a lot of people through all of history,she lets Nate and the boys make jokes about it, because is good, that’s the image they have of her, strong and undefeatable. _Except for Amaya._ Amaya who is too perceptive for her own good (And yet doesn’t seem to notice how completely smitten she is over Zari), Amaya who asks _are you okay?_ too many times until she cracks. _No,_ she is not okay, she misses Nyssa like someone tore a hole in her heart.

 

 _I think about going back to her all the time._ And so she goes.

 

* * *

 

She steals the professor’s idea. Stein who had ‘borrowed’ the jumpship too many times to see his grandkid before they found a way to safely separate him from Jax. She waits until everybody is sleeping.

 

“Gideon?” she calls, stepping on board..

 

“Yes, Captain Lance?”

 

“Can you find someone for me?”

 

* * *

 

Nyssa, as it ends up, is not in Star City, she’s not even in the US, and for that Sara is thankful, the minor the chance of bumping in someone she knows the best.

 

She activates the cloaking of the ship and hovers on the sky, watching as Nyssa talks in some foreign language with the owner of a fruit stand, for a stranger she might look like any other woman in the open market, but Sara can see her back is always tense, and her eyes always attentive, all well hidden behind the sweet smile (Sara holds her breath because no memory could prepare her to see Nyssa’s smile that close again).

 

She turns back and goes home. She tries to be quiet as she enters the Waverider, careful not to wake anybody up. Her careful steps turn out to be useless as she opens the door to her bunk and finds Amaya sitting on her bed.

 

“I think I’m in love with Zari.” she says before Sara even opens her mouth to try and explain her whereabouts.

 

She smiles, _no shit, kid_ is what she wants to say, instead she sits by Amaya side and tells her about, missing opportunities, and being happy while you can like she is some kind of expert on feelings. She puts her arms on Amaya's shoulders and assures her that going after your happiness is always worth it.

 

Thats night after Amaya leaves, Sara lays in bed still in her day-to-day clothes, unable to sleep, unable to stop thinking about Nyssa. The fresh memories of her smile, she thinks, only makes it harder.

 

* * *

 

Somehow it becomes a _thing._ All of it. Taking the ship to see Nyssa wherever she is. Giving advice on romantic or emotional situations. Not being able to sleep (More than the usual).

 

They all come to her, when they’re supposed to be sleeping, sometimes she is there, trying to force her brain to stop playing Nyssa’s face to her on repeat, sometimes they wait for her to return from whenever she is. They all know by now about her getaways, they don't ask or talk about, and Sara thanks god for it. Nate comes to her about not being as straight as he once thought. Ray about maybe having a crush on someone on the team, who is _totally_ not Nate. Zari about fearing not being enough to Amaya. Jax about missing the professor. Even _Mick_ comes to talk about missing Len.

 

She sits with them and listens, smiles and assures them _it’s okay._

 

“Gideon?” she calls one night after dinner when her heart had arch by simply seeing her friends all so happy.

 

“Yes, Captain Lance?”

 

“When did I become the mom friend?” There is humor in her voice.

 

* * *

 

After the tenth or so time sneaking out she finds the guts to get closer, she gets out of the jumship and follows Nyssa from a safe distance, is not easy, sure she was in the League of Assassins but there’s only so much you can learn when you’re sleeping with your teacher, especially if you’re following said teacher.

 

Nyssa turns into an alley and Sara stops for a moment before following warily. Not warily enough she self reprimands, since not two seconds after turning into the alley she finds herself being pressed against a wall with a knife in her neck.

 

“Why are you fo---” There is a pause, Nyssa’s eyes go wide. “Sara?” she asks as if she can barely believe her own eyes.

 

Nyssa drops the knife and they kiss, with emotion and watery eyes, only separating when their lungs starts to burn.

 

* * *

 

They end up in Nyssa’s bed, in Nyssa’s _very normal_ apartment, Sara makes jokes and Nyssa rolls her eyes fondly. It feels right.

 

They talk about everything and nothing, catching up between kisses and long melancholic looks. Sara pretty much lives in the Temporal Zone, but that's is the first time in a while she doesn't feel time passing.

 

That is until Gideon pipes up in comm about the battery of the jumpship not being endless.

 

“You could come with me.” Sara says putting her shirt back on, Nyssa, still in bed watching her, frowns.

 

“To become a time traveler?” her tone is doubtful, but Sara can see in her face, she is considering it.

 

“To become a Legend.” she answers extending her hand and pulling Nyssa out of the bed and into her arms.

 

* * *

 

Nyssa fits in with the others easily, easier than Sara thought it might be. The time travel is still confusing to her, but is good. She becomes fast friends with Amaya and is good at reprimanding the guys, is good to have another adult on the team.

 

Sara doesn’t notice, but Nyssa is always watching her interact with the others, and most of the time there is surprise in her face, surprise at the way the whole team acts around Sara, is  not the respect for her position as the captain, no, is more than that. Is the way her little bird is the real rock and protector of those people, the way they look up to her, not only during missions but also in their personal lives.

 

The first time one of them had knocked on the door of their shared bunk Nyssa had watched in awe as Sara simply let Ray in, not asking questions, just sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for him to talk. She had the same reaction when a few weeks after she had joined the team, Sara had carried and almost passed out drunk Mick Rory to his own room, and listened as he talked about someone named Snart.

 

“Today was supposed to be their wedding anniversary.” she had simply said.

 

* * *

 

“You have changed, habibti.” she says as they lay face to face.

 

Sara frowns.

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

“I believe it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at: mickysrory.tumblr.com


End file.
